The Sisterhood Of Hate
by Cinder-Mouse
Summary: Two sisters, Autumnbrook and Roseflight, had a life together no two sisters should. Autumnbrook was loved more by their mother, and Roseflight felt neglected. Now, Autumnbrook is sucesfull with her own clan and Roseflight's thoughts are dark and bloody.
1. About The Story and Characters

About Characters: Breeds

There are three types of characters that can be found in this story. One, regular cats descended from the great four clans, ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan. Then there are the cats descended from LionClan, these cats look like lions and are called lion cats. The last breed is a cat that is descended from the clan of SkyClan. Over time, the cats of SkyClan adapted to the their environment through evolution and grew wings. These cats are called sky cats. You will see plenty sky cats in this story.

The breeds were inspired by the breeds of lesser, fire, and air off of the website . I had to incorporate in into a warriors story somehow, so here it is!

Characters: Who Is Who!

Barkfrost/Barkstar- A sky cat that is brown with a ginger streak and blue wings. He is the son of lion cat Darkfire and the sky cat Icetalon. Although leader of MeadowClan, he has DarkClan heritage but his mother hated DarkClan, so brought him to loner refuge with her friends. Barkstar knows of his DarkClan heritage, but hates his birth clan like Darkfire does and he wants to destroy the clan and their leader Claw.

Autumnbrook- A sky cat that is brown, with a ginger streak, red legs, face, and tail and light blue wings. She is Barkstar's half sister, for her father too was also Icetalon. She created the idea of MeadowClan, but lacked to include her younger sister Roseflight in on the plan, nor her younger brother Nerthus. Nerthus left, not really caring, but Roseflight holds this grudge against Autumnbrook, for taking all the attention. Autumnbrook faces hate from her sister a lot in this story.

Winterclaw- A sky cat that is white with black spots and other markings. He is Autumnbrook's mate. His mother is the crazy rogue Roseflower, who was first of DarkClan, then the Fury Claws pack, and then of DarkClan again. His father was a crazy air named Manius. He is deputy of MeadowClan and is one of Barkstar's best friends.

Roseflight- A sky cat that is pink with red markings, ginger tuxedo, lighter ginger stripes and spots and flaming red eyes. Roseflight is truly evil and hates her sister Autumnbrook for taking their mother Savannah's attention all the time. She also hates Autumnbrook for being so perfect and loved. She plans on destroying her sister and anything that makes her happy, including MeadowClan.

Savannah- A regular cat. White cat with ginger tuxedo markings. Mother of Autumnbrook, Nerthus, Roseflight, and Angelsong, who really isn't mentioned a lot. Her firstborn was Autumnbrook, whom she loved a lot. But her son Nerthus, who was her only son, was weird and escaped at early age after Roseflight was born. Only Roseflight knew why he left, and that reason was because he felt neglected by Savannah. After Autumnbrook, Barkfrost, and Winterclaw left, Savannah was sad and was laid back. She loved her daughter Roseflight, but she didn't understand, so she got angry at Savannah and left and said she hated her for always loving Autumnbrook more than her and Nerthus. She felt hurt by this and regrets a lot. Savannah is the sister of Princess, who lives with her. Savannah feels as if she was overprotective of Autumnbrook more than Nerthus and Roseflight was because of what happened to her oldest sister Amaterasu when her mother Olixent was paying too much attention to Savannah and Princess. Amaterasu was killed, you see.

Princess- A regular cat. Ginger cat with blue tuxedo markings. Mother of Ribbon, Daisytail, Crystal, and Taffy. Sister of Savannah. She is kind hearted and her past is like her sisters. But she never too overprotective of her oldest born Ribbon because of the haunting memory of her sister Amaterasu death. In fact, her oldest born Ribbon ventured of at two years old, but that was when Princess had her daughter Daisytail, who was loyal to her mother and stayed by her and her aunt Savannah's side for a long time. Princess's other daughter Crystal ventured off also, but Taffy stayed with her. Unlike Savannah, Princess's regular kits stayed with her, while her sky kittens flew away when they could.

Darkfire- A lion cat. Daughter of Roseflower and Firespirit. She was born into the evil clan DarkClan, but once she realized she was pregnant, she left as quickly as she could and met Savannah and Princess. She stayed there and was happy she did when later she son Barkfrost made a clan of MeadowClan.

Maplefrost- Brown, maple colored sky cat. Daughter of Autumnbrook and Winterclaw. Determined to be herself, help others, care for her family and fight any battle needed. The ending part of her name was named after her uncle Barkfrost, which was requested by Winterclaw and Autumnbrook together.

Birchfrost- White and silver sky cat. Son of Autumnbrook and Winterclaw. He's a pretty cool dude and was also named after his uncle Barkfrost, plus he kind of wanted his name to sound like his sister Maplefrost's.

Flowerblossom- Tan and ginger sky cat with black spots and silver eyes. Like her mother, she's snappy and judgmental, but she's special. She is accepting and is loving and cares about others deeply and sometimes more than herself. Her clan is her life, forever.

Squirrel- Roseflight's oldest daughter. Squirrel is a regular cat, but that doesn't make her any less loved than her older sister who is a sky cat. Squirrel is only part evil, and half of her wishes she could be normal and nice like her cousins in MeadowClan. She has good friends outside of her pack called Leaf and Cinderpool, and she wants to be like them and not be bad like her mother. But she wants to follow her mother and be loyal to her family.

Kala- Roseflight's youngest daughter. Kala is a blue sky cat with the ginger tuxedo marking and black stripes, a white body stripe, and red eyes like her mother's. She is truly evil and has no doubts about it. She loves to kill and feel blood and fur between her claws. She is truly a clone of her mother, only sometimes better looking.

Daisytail- Daughter of Princess and Miracle, who is some distant sky cat. Daisytail is tan with white stripes and green eyes. She is loyal to her mother and loves her family and looks up to her Aunt Savannah and thinks Roseflight's judgment is poor and that if Savannah was her mother, she'd be a great one. She can't wait to meet in battle with Roseflight, because Roseflight thought they were friends, but she was wrong.

Taffy- Daughter of Princess and Fire, who is a crazy breeding regular cat. Taffy is a tan cat with a purple streak going across her. Although she's young, she knows a lot, maybe more than she should know. Much to Princess's dismay, Daisytail has told her a lot about Roseflight and the powers against their family and Taffy is willing to fight for it all.

Nerthus- A white tabby with red eyes. Son of Savannah, and close friend and half brother of Roseflight. What Savannah doesn't know is, Roseflight has found Nerthus and they are planning on killing her…..

BloodCloud- leader of the Fury Claws Pack. He has a lot of markings, but the most important part is, he has red eyes. He has fallen in love with Roseflight and they are mates. Kits aren't in the future yet, only murder is. He is special and needed a mate like Roseflight to survive. He is indeed a sky cat like Roseflight.

Roseflower- a black regular cat with blue eyes. She has been through many fights and is trying to find where her loyalty lays, and starangly, it may be with DarkClan.

Nightfang- Roseflower's mate, black tom with green eyes. He will follow wherever Roseflower goes, and if that is in Claw's clan, well so be it.

Claw- brown tom cat with green eyes. DarkClan leader and BloodCloud's worst nightmare and enemy.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Roseflight ran back into the camp, appalled at what she had just discovered. She was upset, angry, and most of all, jealous. What she had saw was her sister Autumnbrook in a clan where she was respected, loved, and worst of all her mother Savannah was there at the clan, probably a member of it, and was supporting Autumnbrook all the way.

But why wasn't Roseflight happy for her sister? Why couldn't Roseflight ask BloodCloud to ally up with Autumnbrook's clan of MeadowClan? Well it was because Roseflight hated her sister, but why?

Autumnbrook had always been the most liked, probably because she was older, and she and Roseflight's mother Savannah always loved her older kittens. Autumnbrook had ambition from the beginning, as did her half brother Barkfrost. Barkfrost was in no way related to Roseflight, but she hated him with the burning passion that she hated her sister with.

Anyways, Autumnbrook was loved by Savannah a lot, even when she had her son Nerthus. But that was because Nerthus was weird, and ran away at an early age. That was when Savannah had Roseflight, who Autumnbrook teased and was mean to. Barkfrost was mean to her too, but Winterclaw was nice. But Roseflight hated it. She was happy when Autumnbrook and her friends left, so happy that she almost killed them when they left.

What her eyes had just saw was basically awful to her. Autumnbrook was successful, she and Barkfrost and Winterclaw had a successful clan. It had to be destroyed. Roseflight hunched down by the fresh kill pile, looking out to see if either of her daughters, Squirrel or Kala, were around. They had to know. They had to be prepared to fight their cousins Maplefrost, Birchfrost, and Flowerblossom if they'd have to.

Just then Roseflight, heard a crack of twig behind her and jerked around to see BloodCloud, his face warm, his scent lovely. She couldn't help but jitter. Her pack leader was amazing. Did he know how amazing he was? Roseflight sure hoped so.

"What's with the shaking Roseflight?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I just saw the worst thing in my life," Roseflight said, almost crying.

BloodCloud noticed and drew Roseflight closer, his tail around her body. "What?"

"I never told you, but I was neglected as kit," Roseflight began. "My mother Savannah loved her oldest kitten better me and her son Nerthus. Nerthus left because Autumnbrook took too much of Savannah's attention, and I, just hated her. Autumnbrook, my sister now has a successful clan and my mother Savannah is even in it! I am hated still, once again, and I want Autumnbrook to be no more I want her to…."

"Die?" BloodCloud guessed, flexing his claws. "Well let's do it. Let's kill your sister!"


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The early morning breeze blew into the den that Roseflight was laying in. It was morning, and a day after Roseflight's fur raising sight. She was still upset, and very mad at her sister and mother. The burning passion of hate for her sister, mother, and all her family except her kits and father was growing bigger and bigger, it could just burst.

A familiar scent flooded over Roseflight's nostrils and she couldn't pick it out really quickly. She wished it was BloodCloud, so she turned around and put on a huge smile and realized…..it wasn't BloodCloud. It wasn't even Bane. It was her daughters.

"Squirrel? Kala?" Roseflight asked in surprise. "Why aren't you two on patrol or something? You never are up this early unless Bane sent you on patrol, what's up?"

The two sisters padded over to their mother, Squirrel sat on the left side, Kala on the right, and they both stared at her with their red gazes. And their eyes knew more than their emotions could portray. They knew things they didn't need to know, but it was BloodCloud's fault, at least for now.

"BloodCloud told us," Squirrel meowed.

Roseflight's red eyes grew wide. "Told you what?"

"About your sister," Kala replied.

"Oh," Roseflight meowed, digging her claws into the ground at the talk of Autumnbrook.

Kala narrowed her eyes at Squirrel and Squirrel sent her younger sister a stern look. Letting out a hiss of annoyance, Kala stood up and stood in front of Roseflight and she looked determined to get a point across.

"Mother, listen here," Kala began. "We know everything about your past. We know about your mother Savannah, your sister Autumnbrook, her friends Barkfrost and Winterclaw, Nerthus, Princess, Darkfire, we know about everyone, okay? There's no hiding it. Why do we know? We listen to you! When Roseflower got in the clan we paid extra attention and learned about Darkfire, Barkfrost, and Winterclaw. We overheard some of your cries to BloodCloud last night and he told us the rest this morning. There's no hiding of what your mother did to you. It was cruel, but Squirrel and I are your daughters, we love you and we'll help you kill her and Autumnbrook, okay?"

Roseflight blinked. Kala sounded serious, and although Squirrel wasn't talking, she seemed serious too. What did BloodCloud say to them and what more did they really know? She decided not to ask, it would probably we scary to know.

"Kala, Squirrel," Roseflight replied. "I know you'll help me. But how is this a big deal?"

"You have to stop dwelling over Savannah and Autumnbrook's death before it even happens," Kala meowed. "Why worry about how you are going to kill them? Just focus on killing them when you do, okay?"

Roseflight nodded. "I got it Kala, thanks. You and Squirrel can go now."

Squirrel got up first and led her sister Kala out of the den. Roseflight sighed and plunked down into her nest. There was more to Kala's little speech to her about Savannah and Autumnbrook and she knew it! But what was it? She closed her eyes, concentrating, but nothing, the only thing that came to mind was the sound of BloodCloud's voice, saying hello, how are you this morning. It sounded real, and the scent was real too. It started to seem so real that Roseflight started to think it was. She opened her eyes and what she thought was true. There stood BloodCloud.

"Hey BloodCloud," she huffed.

"Are you mad that I told them?" BloodCloud asked.

"Well I wanted to, but why did you take the responsibility of it anyways?" Roseflight say.

"You seemed tired last night, and I knew you wanted them to know," BloodCloud meowed. "Besides, you know the speech Kala gave you?"

Roseflight nodded.

"The second part about not dwelling on Savannah and Autumnbrook's death before it happens, was my opinion. I told her to say that."

"BloodCloud, why do you care so much?" Roseflight wondered out loud.

"Because I'm your friend, Roseflight!" BloodCloud meowed. "Now come on, want to go hunting? Maybe we'll see MeadowClan again, maybe we can steal their prey or…."

Roseflight gave BloodCloud a hard look, a look of warning. This look made her eyes blaze like fire and it was a severe warning look.

"…Or we can just walk, and hunt our own prey," BloodCloud meowed.

"Much better!" Roseflight purred. "Now come on let's go!"


End file.
